Let me go, please
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: Au premier abord, Brittany a tourné la page de sa relation avec Santana, mais quand est-il quand Quinn s'en mêle ?


**Un petit OS que j'avais écrit pour répondre au spoiler du 4x09 !**

* * *

**Let me go, please**

« Lâche-moi ! … Laisse-moi partir ! Laisse-moi aller la retrouver ! » se défendit la jeune femme en criant, sentant que ses nerfs allaient lâcher d'ici peu.

L'autre fille blonde tenait encore fermement son avant-bras, laissant déjà apparaitre des meurtrissures sur la peau pâle sous ses doigts.

« Je ne te laisserai pas y aller, tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça ! Tu viens de lui briser le cœur, lui faire tes petits yeux de cocker ne suffira pas ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça, alors laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle et toi va-t'en loin d'elle pour le moment ! »

Quinn était énervée contre la jeune blonde. Elle avait vu le cœur de sa meilleure amie se briser lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçue de l'autre côté du couloir, alors que Brittany embrassait Sam contre les casiers. De la peur, de la tristesse et de la rage avait rapidement fait irruption dans son corps alors que la latine était restée bloquée face à la scène devant elle.

Elle était restée sur ses deux pieds, laissant tomber l'objet qu'elle tenait dans les mains qui vint s'écraser sur le carrelage. Les larmes avaient envahi subitement son visage, tel un raz de marée, ravageant son maquillage et engloutissant le sourire qui se dessinait fièrement quelques minutes plus tôt. Les lycéens avaient continué leur chemin comme si la brune était transparente. Personne ne s'était inquiété de ce qui pouvait se passer sous leurs yeux.

La sonnerie a retentit dans le couloir et les étudiants ont disparu un à un derrière les portes des salles de cours.

Se sentant épiés, le couple avait rapidement fait l'état des lieux, deux paires d'yeux les regardaient, choquées. Sam avait alors vite détalé, sachant pertinemment qu'un problème allait avoir lieu. Se retrouver au milieu de la Unholy Trinity n'annonçait rien de bon. Il avait très vite disparu, sans même lancer un seul regard à Brittany, qu'il venait pourtant d'embrasser.

« Quinn… s'il-te-plaît » elle commençait à hausser le ton, se sentant à bout de force. « Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal… laisse-moi aller voir comment elle va… » sa voix se brisa sur la fin de la phrase.

La colère de l'ancienne HBIC augmenta, Brittany était culotée de lui demander une telle chose après ce qu'elle lui avait infligée.

« Elle est encore amoureuse de toi ! Elle est encore amoureuse de toi Brittany … et tu lui piétines le cœur sans remords ! Tu as vite tourné la page, ça a l'air si facile pour toi, mais pas pour elle ! … Tu ne comprends rien en fait ! Votre rupture lui a brisé le cœur même si elle en est l'initiatrice … Elle t'aime ! » elle marqua une pause. « Tu voulais que vous reformiez un couple il y a quelques semaines et là non seulement tu retournes vers un mec mais en plus tu te lances vraiment dans cette relation ! Tu savais qu'elle viendrait à McKinley aujourd'hui bon sang ! Comprend que je sois perdue et que je ne te laisse pas lui courir après. Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire encore plus mal ! »

Des larmes ravageaient le visage de la danseuse, sa gorge était nouée, prête à relâcher un sanglot. Une expression de douleur déforma son si joli visage. Le léger trait de mascara qu'elle avait sur ses paupières mobiles traçait une ligne irrégulière, sur ses pommettes et ses joues, de chaque côté du visage. Les mots de Quinn avaient frappé son cœur de plein fouet, elle venait de réaliser la peine qu'elle avait faite à la brune. Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, la honte se répandant dans son corps. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé faire autant de mal à Santana.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Quinn fixait le dessus de la tête de la lycéenne tandis que celle-ci gardait la tête baissée. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, la tension entre les deux jeunes femmes aurait fait fuir n'importe quelle personne. Un déluge de mots s'abattrait bientôt dans cet endroit, des cris, des larmes allaient frapper le couloir.

« Je l'aime… » chuchota-t-elle.

L'ancienne cheerleadeuse n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu tellement le son de la voix était basse.

« Quoi Brittany ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je l'aime ! Je l'AIME Quinn ! » elle appuya sur la dernière phrase, un goût de désespoir derrière ces mots.

Un rire résonna rapidement. Un rire jaune, ironique. Comment elle pouvait affirmer ceci alors qu'elle venait de piétiner le cœur de la latine ? Comment osait-elle faire ça ?

« Tu te fous de moi là ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? TU NE PEUX PAS ! Arrête de la briser, ne tente plus rien… Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu ne l'aimes _plus _! Je n'y crois plus… » la rage se lisait dans les yeux de l'étudiante. « Cite-moi une raison, un argument, au moins un, qui peut me montrer que tu l'aimes encore… Cite en moi juste une seule valable ! »

Elle savait qu'avec cette question elle allait déstabiliser la blonde, que celle dernière allait perdre ses moyens et partir sans demander son reste. Elle se sentit plus légère, la colère s'étant diffusée dans cette dernière demande. La blonde ne dit rien, elle se contentait de fixer d'un regard absent son amie. Elle avait l'air de mettre en ordre ses pensées.

« J'aime sa personnalité. J'aime voir à quel point elle peut être forte, elle est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Quand elle a du faire son coming out forcé, j'ai admiré la force dont elle a fait preuve. J'aime sa franchise, quand elle dit ce qu'elle pense haut et fort. J'aime son culot et son côté « je-n'ai-pas-froid-aux-yeux ». J'aime sa générosité, j'aime sa simplicité, j'aime qu'elle soit toujours à l'écoute… J'aime qu'elle sache autant m'analyser, j'aime qu'elle me connaisse par cœur. Chaque fois que je vais mal elle est là pour moi, elle trouve les bons mots pour qu'un sourire apparaisse sur mes lèvres. Elle sait toujours trouver les bons mots… J'aime sa fierté, j'aime sa façon de savoir la mettre de côté quand elle a vraiment peur de me perdre. Elle a essayé de s'éloigner plusieurs fois de moi mais elle est revenue chaque fois et j'aime ça. Ca me montre à quel point elle tient à moi. » une larme roule le long de sa joue droite pour faire son chemin jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. « J'aime qu'elle soit revenue vers moi alors que je sombrais. Elle m'a relevée ! C'est mon rayon de soleil, mon étoile, ma licorne. Elle peut changer de comportement d'une minute à l'autre, ressentir deux sentiments différents en l'espace d'une seconde, mais j'aime ça. J'aime qu'elle soit lunatique par moment. J'aime voir que même à distance je ressens son amour, même si par moment c'est compliqué. Même dans deux états différents elle pense toujours à moi. Avec de simples mots je ressens tout l'amour qu'elle me porte. Elle choisit toujours les bons, les plus beaux. Personne ne peut arriver à sa cheville. Jamais elle ne se répète, elle innove chaque fois, et j'aime ça… J'aime sa douceur quand elle est avec moi. Elle se transforme, elle me protège des autres avec ses mots, avec ses crocs, et quand elle est avec moi elle s'adoucit… J'aime son romantisme, très simple mais tellement romantique de sa part… » les souvenirs assaillent l'esprit de la blonde qui s'appuie contre le mur avant de glisser doucement vers le sol. « Tu sais qu'elle s'est battue plusieurs fois pour moi, elle s'est battue par amour pour moi. Elle s'est pris de sacrés coups, mais son adversaire n'est pas sorti indemne, même si elle était plus petite que lui. J'aime qu'elle me défende avec autant de hargne... J'aime sa façon d'être. J'aime qu'elle me prenne toujours dans ses bras. J'aime me sentir en sécurité et à ma place entourée de ses bras fins. J'aime me sentir importante, me sentir briller à ses côtés… J'aime son rire si beau. Quand je l'entends mon cœur bat plus fort. J'aime ses yeux et son regard. Quand elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut lire à travers moi, qu'elle peut lire dans mon cœur. J'aime son sourire, elle a le plus beau. Quand elle sourit et laisse voir ses dents blanches, je me sens heureuse parce qu'elle l'est… »

Brittany n'arrive plus à continuer. Sa voix se brise, les sanglots entrecoupent son discours. Quinn n'a rien dit, elle écoute le monologue de l'autre blonde sagement. Elle est émue parce qu'elle ne savait pas que Brittany pouvait lui dire tout ça, lui déballer autant de choses sur leur vie.

« Britt- »

« Attend ! Je n'ai pas fini…laisse-moi au moins finir ce que j'ai à dire. »

Quinn acquiesce de la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre. La danseuse au sol reprend sa respiration, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle passe rapidement son bras sur ses yeux afin d'enlever les traces de larmes puis ferme les yeux. Elle prend de longues inspirations avant d'expirer bien fort. Une fois un peu calmée, elle reprend sa liste d'arguments.

« J'aime sa bêtise. Oui Quinn, elle fait beaucoup d'actions très drôles, elle fait des bêtises pour me voir sourire. En dehors de ce lycée et de la réputation qu'elle essaie tant bien que mal de garder, une autre Santana se cache en elle. J'aime sa façon de me protéger. J'aime voir qu'elle est ma meilleure amie et mon amante. J'aime ça parce qu'on se connaît autant l'une que l'autre… J'aime ses déclarations d'amour. Je les ai aimées, je les ai toutes aimées. J'ai encore en mémoire la fois où elle m'a dit dans ce même couloir qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle voulait qu'on soit ensemble. J'ai encore dans une pochette tous les petits mots d'amour qu'elle m'écrivait en cours. J'ai encore toutes ses lettres d'amour. Ce sont les plus belles tu sais. Je n'ai jamais vu plus belles déclarations. Et j'aime ça, parce que lorsqu'on l'entend au lycée on ne penserait pas qu'elle soit si romantique. J'aime sa carapace, son petit jardin secret que moi seule peut voir. J'aime nos bisous, nos moments Sweet Lady Kiss… » un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres au souvenir des lèvres de la latine sur les siennes. « J'aime qu'elle soit patiente avec moi, j'aime qu'elle m'apprenne des choses. Elle est la seule à ne m'avoir jamais dit que je suis bête alors que tout le monde me le dit. Elle essaie toujours de m'aider, de me comprendre, de m'apprendre des choses. J'aime cette patience qu'elle n'a que pour moi. J'aime sa façon de prendre soin de moi. »

Brittany s'arrête puis fixe Quinn dans les yeux.

« Et tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez elle ? » elle attend une réponse de l'autre blonde, qui mime un non de la tête. « Ce que j'aime le plus, c'est me voir à travers ses yeux. J'aime me voir heureuse grâce à elle. J'aime me sentir princesse avec elle. Elle est la reine de mon cœur… »

L'ancienne HBIC reste muette. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, elle ne pouvait pas se douter que Brittany allait lui réciter une longue tirade, remplit d'amour. Jamais Brittany n'avait laissé transparaître tout ce qu'elle ressentait par des mots. Elle ne les avait jamais formulés à quelqu'un autre que Santana. Son amour pour la jeune femme à la peau halée était plus qu'évident. Son discours respirait des sentiments profonds, l'innocence et l'honnêteté. Elle avait vraiment sous-estimée la danseuse. Elle avança d'un pas et tendit une main à la blonde afin de l'aider à se relever. Une fois à la même hauteur, Quinn lui glissa doucement deux mots.

« Rattrape-la. »

Brittany attendit quelques secondes avant de faire un mouvement, analysant les traits de l'étudiante en face d'elle, puis partit en courant dans la direction où la latine s'était dirigée. Elle savait exactement où la trouver.


End file.
